Open My Heart Again
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Best friends Piper & Olivia stand by each other. When Piper discovers her fiance has been cheating on her; she & Olivia run to the empty Club Xquiste & the guys welcome them happily. Richie immediatly expresses interest in Piper while Tito really takes interest in Olivia. Can love break through & open hearts again?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's P.O.V

I was practicing for an upcoming surfing competition while also trying to ignore the photographers around here. My name is Olivia Dawson and I'm the surf champion of Tampa, Florida. It's hard for me to have any time for myself, just to surf without people coming up and asking for tips or trying to sign up for my surf camps that I teach. I teach beginner and technique classes for intermediate surfers. Finally; I got myself into my zone and got back to practicing for the competition.

All of a sudden; the waves got really rough and I was thrown full force against a rock and I felt my back go. I got up and managed to return to the beach with my board. I grabbed my towel, wrapped up, and got back to my jeep. When I was in my jeep; I found my phone and called a local chiropractor, Dr. Perry. She is actually my best friend from school, Piper. When I was told I could see her; I headed straight for the office. I got in and her receptionist, Lorie said "Go on to exam room two and she'll be with you shortly." I nodded and went to the exam room to wait and laid down on the table after getting a dry towel to lay on.

Piper's P.O.V

I had finished sorting some notes when Lorie told me that Olivia Dawson was waiting in exam room two. I got up from my desk and headed to the room. When I walked in; I noticed the knots in her back. "You never get injured Olivia. What happened on that last run" I asked, checking her back.

"The wave got unusually rough and the next thing I knew; I was slammed against a rock thus injuring my back" she answered. "Ouch Olivia, no matter though. I'll have it fixed shortly" I told her. I started working on her back and finally got her back fixed. She smiled in relief and I got her an aspirin for pain relief that I typically keep for patients that need it. "So; you want to come to my bachelorette party tonight" I asked.

"Are you still planning to marry that actor, Stephan Hartley" she asked in reply. "Yes" I answered. "Girl; you are my best friend but there is something about Stephan that really bugs me" Olivia told me. "Can I confide in you a moment Olivia" I asked, turning to her after locking the door. She patted the bed and I sat beside her. "Piper, you're my best friend and can tell me anything. What's wrong" she asked.

"I feel that something isn't quite right and I began suspecting that last night at the rehearsal" I told her. "Doesn't he make you happy" she asked. "Yes but I have a sinking feeling" I replied. Olivia seemed to be in thought and asked "Would you like for me to join your bridal party and keep a watch?" "That's a great idea and helpful since my maid of honor just had an unexpected family tragedy" I answered. "I just hope I can fit into her dress" she commented with a giggle.

"You'll be fine Olivia and this will really put me at ease" I told her. "Okay; so where is your bachelorette party" she asked. "Club Xquiste" I replied. "The strip club" she asked in shock. "Yeah and believe me; I didn't exactly want to have my party there" I answered. "I've heard the show is hot though" Olivia commented and added "I'll be there around 9:30pm since shows starts an hour after that and it will get raunchy even while waiting outside."

I rolled my eyes and told her "I guess I can still have fun tonight. I should have said no strip clubs for either party tonight but I guess it could be fun especially since you said you heard the show is hot." "And you never know what could happen" Olivia told me. I unlocked the door and said "Those are famous last words" as she left. I had no idea how right she was.


	2. Chapter 2

I smoothed my dress and got out of my car. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was going to have my last night of freedom here but I had to remind myself that I didn't have any say in this. I finally joined the group in line just as Olivia came up to me with a pink sash. "You can't be serious" I commented. "Oh; I am" she replied, putting the sash on me where the words 'Bride to be' were on display as well as a tiara. I saw then she had a sash that 'Maid of Honor' and the other girls had 'bridesmaids' on theirs. The doors opened and we were finally admitted and I looked around.

We were greeted by a guy wearing a black cowboy hat, leather pants, and a leather vest with no shirt underneath. "Ah; I heard there was a bachelorette party tonight and you must be it. Welcome to Club Xquiste ladies" he greeted. He saw the sashes we were and showed us to some tables and said "Hm; the bride to be and the maid of honor get the best seats right in front" as he took my hand and Olivia's and led us to the table right in front.

Olivia and I took our seats and I whispered "That was awkward." "Why" Olivia asked. "I never asked to be put on the spot in a place like this" I answered. "Hey; this is your last night single" she reminded me. I turned red shyly and replied "I know but I didn't want to go out tonight. I wanted a night in, by myself." "That never happens" she answered. "Sadly; you're right" I agreed. Just then; the guy, we learned his name was Dallas, came on stage and introduced the group. Next thing; the lights changed and a group of guys in rain coats & hats came on stage, carrying umbrellas & they began dancing to 'It's Raining Men' and then the music changed and they got off the stage & started grinding on customers.

The one that had been in the front came down & started grinding on Olivia. I looked at her and she was in shock. Her face was actually bright red and I giggled. Just then; I saw the one who had been on the stage left side with the neatly coifed hair come up to me and straddled me and gave me a lap dance. I began blushing and stuffed a twenty in his pants before he left. After they had left; I blushed and said "That was embarrassing. I'm so about to bail." "On your own party? No; you won't" Olivia replied, grabbing my arm.

We watched the show and two of the guys, one I think was the one who had given me the lap dance earlier, came out with those hobby horses and 'dueled' and the one in the vest won before he started his routine. He was apparently new to the group and was called 'The Kid'. He finally pulled a lasso out and then started twirling it. It actually fell on Olivia and she started blushing. The guy actually jumped off stage and got Olivia before returning to the stage. I tried to stifle my giggles as he put her on his back.

When he eventually left the stage; Olivia came back and took her seat. "You looked like you had a great time" I told her. "Yeah but you could be next. You know they always end up pulling any bride to be on stage that walks through the doors" Olivia replied. "Yeah right; I doubt I'll get pulled" I replied. "Don't put all your strawberries in one basket" Olivia said as Dallas returned to the stage. He got everyone quiet before he said "We have a brand new routine and I need our bride to be" as he looked at me. "I told you" Olivia whispered as two of the waiters walked over to me.

They helped me out of my seat and onto the stage. Dallas took my hand and led me center stage as he asked "When are you getting married sweetheart?" "Tomorrow" I replied. "Well darling; how about fulfilling a fantasy, like a damsel in distress" he said, leading me to a chair and when I sat; he tied my hands behind my back. The same perfectly coifed guy that had given me a lap dance came back and took over by tying a blindfold across my eyes.

I don't know what happened next but I could hear dramatic battle like music and swords before there was footsteps running off. The music then switched to something softer and a little sexier. I felt strong hands on my wrists, removing the rope. Whoever was behind me was giving me shivers as he stroked my neck softly and walked around. Soon; the blindfold fell from my eyes and a tall, dark haired guy was in front of me. He quickly threw his cape off and straddled me gently before throwing his shirt and hat off. He guided my hands to his chest and I touched his rock hard abs before I threaded my hands in his rich, dark hair but never once; did he remove his mask.

This mystery guy had me aroused with every touch and I realized I had never felt this way before not even with my fiancé. He finally picked me up that I had to wrap my legs around his middle for security as he carried me back to my seat. He sat me down and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I blushed heavily and looked at Olivia as Dallas came back. There were a few more routines before all of the guys came back with a chair and Dallas announced "Alright ladies; it's time for hot seats, $5 a pop. Come have some one on one time with the man of your dreams!"

Olivia and I were automatically pulled up so we gave up $5 and my lap dancer grabbed my hand and put me in his seat. He danced and I decided to tease him by putting a $100 in my dress and made him get it with his teeth. He sure seemed to like that idea cause he went right after it and got it before putting it in his underwear and kissing me. I left the stage and then waited for Olivia, who was getting a dance from the hot tan guy with a killer body.

Olivia's P.O.V

The guy that had gotten me in his seat was absolutely sexy with that tan from the Florida sun and his attractive six pack set of abs. He was also very talented with the dancing so I left him a few twenties. When I could finally get up; I left the stage and joined Piper so she could head home and get ready for tomorrow. I needed to rest as well because I knew being the maid of honor would require a lot of energy. I didn't know that it would require much more than just energy though.

Richie's P.O.V

The show had just ended for the evening and I thought of that bride to be that I had performed my new routine for. I had seen sexy girls in the past but there was something amazing about this one. She wasn't like the other girls that came through this club. She was like what I had seen in my dreams and I almost wish she wasn't getting married tomorrow. I saw something in her eyes tonight that I could tell she was feeling something she hadn't felt before. Ken came over and asked "Man; you thinking about that bride to be you danced for tonight?"

"Yeah; I was going to take her for hot seats man but I won't hold it against you" I answered and added "I'll get her next time if she ever comes back. I just wonder if she would ever come here without force. She looked like she did not want to be here tonight." Tito came back and said "I want the girl that was hanging out with her if she is single." "The girl that was wearing the maid of honor sash is Florida's surfing queen Olivia Dawson. She makes all surfers quake with fear" Mike said, passing by. We were startled out of our thoughts when Dallas told us to get out for the night and be ready for rehearsal tomorrow. We had no idea what we would be in for during rehearsal.


End file.
